Radio terminals such as smartphones have data connectivity via Wi-Fi and cellular radio networks and may thus obtain services from service providers over the Internet. For instance, services may provide streaming media such as music or movies. Such services may be at least partly financed by bought advertisement. Such advertisement may be country specific, e.g. as identified via the IP address of the terminal, but it may be desirable to further tailor the advertisement based on the location of the terminal.